


Celebrations with Friends

by csulliven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Short & Sweet, TheDeckerstarNetwork Christmas Exchange 2018, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csulliven/pseuds/csulliven
Summary: Lucifer hasn't shown up all day so Chloe goes to see what he's up too.





	Celebrations with Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObliObla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliObla/gifts).



> This is for the Deckerstar Christmas exchange for @Obliobla. Hope you enjoy it

There were carols being sung and the smell of pine in the air. When Chloe decided to invite Lucifer over for Christmas she was surprised when he readily accepted. She was prepared for a speech over how he wouldn’t celebrate a holiday that is for Jesus but received no such complaint. He had been helping put up decoration since Thanksgiving and Trixie was loving all of colorful lights and fake snow. She had to veto a few more promiscuous celebratory ideas, but for the most part they were innocent. It was three days until Christmas and Chloe was able to take vacation through the new year. This made her daughter incredibly excited, especially as Chloe normally worked. She decided to call Lucifer and see if he wanted to help her wrap the rest of Trixie’s gifts, but he didn’t answer his phone. Maze also hadn’t shown up the entire day, so she decided to stop by Lux to check on them.

Driving up to Lux she noticed there wasn’t the usual traffic. She figured this would be the busiest time of the year. When she walked in she noticed that there were all sorts of winter time decorations that weren’t set up a couple of days ago. She looks around when she notices Lucifer by the bar.

“Lucifer, this is a lot of decorations,” They were absolutely beautiful making it look like it was actually snowing.

“Oh, this is for the solstice celebration. You seemed busy with Christmas, so I thought we could celebrate the solstice here,” He seemed so delighted. She tried to hold back her laugh but she couldn’t help but snort a little. “What’s so funny?” He tilted his head as he asked making him look a little like a puppy.

“We don’t normally celebrate the solstice. We have Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year. Most years I don’t even know what day the solstice lands on,” He looks a little perplexed, and only because she has known him so long she can figure out he’s going to call the whole thing off. “I’ve never celebrated the Winter Solstice before, tell me about it,”

“It’s a merry time. These past few years it has just been Maze and I, but that makes more sense now. We eat and drink. I have attended ones in the past where games are played. Those will teach your spawn a lot,” He has that suggestive look on his face so she decides to stop him before he gets too many ideas.

“How about I bring some games and maybe a dish and we celebrate with you this year?”

His whole face lights up so she’s glad she suggested it. “That sounds fantastic Detective. Though don’t worry about food, there will be plenty.”

She stays and talks with Lucifer while more decorations are set up. The nightclub is turned into something beautiful looking more like a winter wonderland than a den of iniquity. She ends up inviting Dan, Linda, and word gets around to Ella so she ends up being invited as well. She smiles as she thinks about all of the weird quirks that make Lucifer accidently kind. She notices the time and says goodbye heading to pick up Trixie from her friends before she gets home.

The next day everyone arrives in the late afternoon ready to eat. There was more food than bellies to fill and Trixie ended up falling asleep early. Laying her down on the couch and wrapping a blanket around her they moved back downstairs so they didn’t have to be quiet. The night was filled with drinking and dancing. It was a lot more fun than Chloe expected and she was glad that Lucifer celebrates the winter solstice. Most Christmas’ and Thanksgivings were spent with family, so it was nice to have time to eat and spend time with her friends. As the night drew to a close she was sad it was ending, but content with the time she had. They all wished each other a Happy Winter Solstice and a Merry Christmas before making their way home. Chloe didn’t leave quite yet though. She sat next to Lucifer at the bar stealing the rest of his drink. He smiled at her before speaking.

“You enjoy that drink Detective?”

“Very much so,” She looks at Lucifer and can tell they are both relaxed, “This was a lot of fun. I’m glad you did this,” He just stared at her so she continued. “It was nice to be able to spend time with friends. There is a lot of time spent with Family on the holidays, which is good, but it’s nice to spend some time with friends too.”

They stare at each other a little longer before she reaches up and kisses him. He freezes a second before melting into the kiss. They both pull away a little flushed.

“There is an unused guest bedroom you and your spawn are more than welcome to use,” He pauses, “Unless you want to steal my bed again,” He grins and she laughs hand grabbing his forearm.

“Tonight I’ll steal your guest bedroom, but maybe another night.”

They move upstairs and Chloe grabs Trixie, careful not to wake her up, and moves to the guest bedroom. She falls asleep happier than she has been in a while. She doesn’t think to hard on the suggestion she left Lucifer in. When her daughter asks her why she’s not with Lucifer in his room she doesn’t blush it is just a little warm in the house.


End file.
